


Bubble Bath for My Baby

by BasicallyWhite_Boo



Category: Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier X Antisepticeye - Fandom
Genre: A ittle bit of angst though, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark is there for his bae, Fluff, M/M, Roses with chocolate, poor Anti, such sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyWhite_Boo/pseuds/BasicallyWhite_Boo
Summary: When Anti is down, Dark will be there for him in such a sweetest way X3





	Bubble Bath for My Baby

Poor Anti. He was overwhelmed with the stress from the argument with his parents, saying that he deserves someone better than Dark. Saying that he was a heartless person, also a 'fuck-demon'. What the hell is that? Another word for fuck-boy? Not really good word play, I have to say. Well they was doing fine until that moment! Anti's father also gave Dark permission to marry his son!!! Why did they start acting like such children, all of a sudden!? He huffed and threw his cell phone to the ground in frustration of his parents acting so childish. He started to tear up, until his phone made a ding for a notification. 'Probably my parents, again..' He sighed, but picked up his phone to see that Dark had sent him a text. 'Couldn't he just call out my name? He was here while I was on a call.' He sighed, but swiped up anyway, to see the text.

'Go to the bathroom, love. I'll meet you there shortly. Love you, my little devil~ Xoxo, Dark' 

Anti was confused, but proceeded to go to the bathroom, like asked. Once he entered, he gasped. There was a bubble bath, some of his and Dark's favorites books, and a black rose with chocolate covered strawberries that had a note attached to the rose. He read the note.

'I love you with all of my heart, poison berry.' ~Dark

He picked up the rose and smelt it. The smell of the ambers of the fire was brought up through his nose. The smell that he loved ever since he met Dark in the woods for their first date. He remembered it all, the bonfire, their hug, their kiss, and their first time. They were friends at first, but they caught each others eye at a slow pace that lead up to their moment. He smiled, Dark didn't really have to do this, but he wanted to, just to see him smile that beautiful smile. Anti slowly stripped off his clothing down to nothing and sank down to the tub, sighing as the water calmed him down in a way. He grabbed one of his books and started reading. He kept reading his book, until he heard a knock at the door. 'Must be Darkimoo, always such a gentleman' Anti giggled, "Come in, Darky." Dark came in and smiled. He loved it when Anti is in such a happy state of mind. "Hey, Sour apple," Dark greeted, "I see you are enjoying the little surprise I set up," he stated. Anti nodded, "You didn't have to do this," he mumbled. He looked up, "Join me, Darky, the water is fine," Anti says innocently. Dark blushed, but done what he asked, Anti scooting up a bit, letting Dark slip behind him. He wrapped his arms around Anti's waist, joining him with his reading, surprisingly reading at the same pace. Dark reached out for the chocolate covered strawberries, feeding Anti the strawberries as his other hand rub his back. Anti felt dazed, he leaned his head back to Darks shoulder and out the book away to softly rub Darks biceps as he purred. Dark was treating him so well, he forgot what had happen moments ago. "Love you s'much, Darkling. You always love me, no matter what mood I'm in, you are always there for me," Anti gushed. "The surprise doesn't end there, here, poison berry," Dark said, giving Anti a small box. Anti was confused, until he opened the small box, gasping as he saw an emerald and sapphire ring in the box with another note.  
'Sour apple, we have been together for four years, and those were the best four years of my life. I don't care what they say about me or you. I just want to love you until we share our last breaths. What we have is special and I don't want to loose that. So, AntiSepticEye, will you marry me?'  
"Yes!" Anti squealed, wrapping his arms around Dark's neck as they was lifted from the bathtub. "I hope this made your day, little devil," Dark said as he walked them into their room, laying Anti down and putting the ring on Anti's ring finger. "I love it! You just proposed! I don't think this can get any better," Anti giggled, rolling onto his stomach, smirking when Dark was staring at his ass. "Want some, big boy?" Anti asked, being seductive and innocent at the same time, shaking his perky ass a bit. Dark growled, gently smacking Anti's ass. Anti turned around an whispered into his ear.

"Then come and get it, baby." 

Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
